herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jinx (Clone Wars)
Jinx was a Twi'lek male Jedi Initiate from the planet Ryloth. During his Jedi training, he and two other Jedi younglings—Kalifa and O-Mer—went on a mission that saw them captured by hunters and taken to the Trandoshan moon Wasskah to be hunted for sport. However, the trio evaded their captors by hiding on an island located on the moon's surface, establishing a hideout inside a hollow tree. After Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano was also abducted and dropped off on the island around 21 BBY, during the Clone Wars, her aggressive stance and urging to engage the hunters boosted the confidence of both Jinx and O-Mer, and they decided to seek out the hunters' base. With the help of Tano, the team engaged the hunters, freeing the captive Wookiee Chewbacca, and eventually assaulting the Trandoshan floating fortress. There, Jinx engaged the Trandoshans on an external landing pad but was soon cornered along with his companions. Eventually, however, Jinx and the others were saved by a Wookiee rescue team led by General Tarfful, who killed the remaining hunters. Biography Early life and capture Jinx, a male Twi'lek, was born on the1 Outer Rim Territories planet3 Ryloth. He became a Jedi Initiate4 sometime before the start of the Clone Wars.5 During the course of his Jedi training, Jinx, along with fellow Jedi younglings Kalifa and O-Mer5—a Human female6 and a Cerean male, respectively7—went on a training mission, during which Jinx and the other younglings were abducted and brought to5 the Trandoshan moon8 Wasskah,9 where they were hunted for sport by Trandoshans. The three Jedi, however, evaded their captors by hiding in the overgrown flora of Island Four, an island on the moon. Kalifa, who had assumed the position of leading Jinx and O-Mer, chose a strategy of inactivity—hiding from the hunters to avoid being revealed—even if this would cost the lives of other captives, who had been brought to the moon by the Trandoshans for the same purpose. The Jedi made a hideout inside a hollow tree, but during the day they remained on the move to prevent the hunters from picking up their scent. During their time on the moon, a Padawan also arrived on the moon and wished to take more action against the Trandoshans but was killed.5 Engaging the hunters Around 21 BBY,10 during the Clone Wars, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, was captured in the Second Battle of Felucia by the Trandoshans. She was brought to Island Four, where she encountered Jinx, Kalifa, and O-Mer. Tano joined Jinx and the team, and began advocating that they needed to take more action against the Trandoshans—a viewpoint her companions were initially hesitant to accept due to Kalifa's strong opposition and the preceding death of the Padawan who acted similarly to Tano. Kalifa, however, eventually noted that they had been lacking strength and force, and Tano supplied them with it, so she began to accept Tano's point. After a discussion in their hideout, Jinx and the group decided that they would have to seek out the Trandoshan base as their first action. The next morning, O-Mer noticed the Trandoshans' floating fortress appear out of the clouds. However, an attack by two of the hunters' hover pods forced the Jedi to split up, and, though Jinx and O-Mer escaped from their pursuer, Kalifa lost balance and fell down among the branches. Garnac, the hunters' leader, sent down his son, Dar, to finish her.5 Following the loss of Kalifa, Jinx and O-Mer began to rely on Tano5 and became more confident. The trio raided and destroyed an arriving Trandoshan slave ship—with Jinx and O-Mer engaging one of the crewmembers in unarmed combat—and freed its sole captive, the Wookiee Chewbacca. The Wookiee explained that he was capable of constructing a transmitter, which they could use to send a signal to his homeworld,2 the forested world of Kashyyyk,11 which was located in the same system as Wasskah,8 to call for help. To acquire vital machine parts necessary for Chewbacca's makeshift communications device, Jinx and the team scavenged parts from the downed Trandoshan starship, capturing a sniper named Smug in the process. Jinx opposed the Wookiee's plan, and, after the transmitter appeared to malfunction while it was under construction in the hideout, he and O-Mer persuaded Tano and Chewbacca into making use of their prisoner and attacking the Trandoshan base.2 The next morning, Jinx used the Force to persuade the prisoner to call a transport. When the transport pod arrived, the Jedi and Chewbacca assaulted the vehicle, and O-Mer piloted it to the Trandoshan floating fortress that the hunters used as a base. They landed on an outside platform and a firefight ensued between them and the Trandoshans present there. Despite their initial successes, Jinx and the team were soon forced to go on the defensive due to the arrival of more hunters from the fortress's interior and sought cover behind overturned hover pods. After the speeder O-Mer had commandeered was downed, the Trandoshans cornered them. However, the transmitter Chewbacca had built managed to send a signal,2 which resulted in the arrival of a rescue team led by Wookiee General Tarfful. Consisting of the General's most trusted12 Wookiee warriors and hired bounty hunters2—Sugi and Seripas8—the unit turned the tide of the battle, killing the remaining Trandoshans and securing the base.2 Personality and traits Jinx was a hairless, green-skinned Twi'lek with brown eyes, standing 1.76 meters tall. He was originally optimistic, but he lost that outlook due to the harsh conditions on Wasskah. Although he longed to return to the Jedi Temple, Jinx feared that he would have to spend the rest of his life hiding from the Trandoshan hunters.1 Powers and abilities Jinx was gifted in the Force.1 He engaged Trandoshans in unarmed combat on more than one occasion, often utilizing Force push,25 and was also capable of performing a mind trick on a hunter.2 Gallery Klj ceb909bb.jpeg TrandoshanBeatsUpKids-WH.jpg|Jinx and O-Mer in combat with a hunter. Afallenfriend.png|Jinx and O-Mer react to the news of Kalifa's death. Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Honorable